Love is easy
by BereLestrange
Summary: ¿Por qué un jodido 10 de mayo se le ocurrió besar a Granger?, ni siquiera sabía la certeza del porque lo había hecho… o tal vez sí. Regalo de cumpleaños para Silviustrix, por molar.


**Para Silvia ¡Felicidades! xd es mi regalo de cumpleaños por vivir taaaaan lejos, Silvia xd aunque esto suene loco tkm xdxd (siento que estoy utilizando muchos "xd") no ya, eres Dramione shipper, tenemos cosas en común ew, hablamos de cosas raras qué se yo, nos recomendamos fics, sufrimos por el Feltson (ya qué), nos drogamos con polvos flu y mandrágoras y además MOLAS MUCHÍSIMO, jajaja, he aquí porque tenía que escuchar a McFly y justo me respondiste sobre tus canciones favoritas, déjame decirte que escuché como unas 1863283628 veces "Love is easy" y esto ha salido, se que no es nada de lo que tu lees y en eso aún sigo medio "miedosa" que no te agrade, pero lo hice con mucho cariño espero que te la pases muy bien y comas mucha pizza y chocolate en este día :D, por cierto el fic se empezó el 1ero de mayo y se terminó un 4 de mayo, se escribió ya corregido un 5 de mayo a las 1: 14 am xd lo quería poner, además me acompaña Falú, en serio xd está acostado a mi lado, supongo que siente la vibra de que el os va para ti LOLLL, ugh igual siento que me salió muy cursi todo, al final del os hay otra nota xd**

**Disclaimer: No is mine, is the Queen J.K, but is Silvia birthday.**

**Recomendación: Love is easy de McFly**

* * *

**_If this is love then love is easy__, __It's the easiest thing to do._**

Draco Malfoy regresaba a su sala común, exasperado "tonto, tonto, tonto", se repetía una y otra vez, se sentó en el mueble junto a la chimenea, y paso sus dedos por sus labios una y otra vez, sonrió de lado, "NO" le gritaba su lado racional, se paso las manos por el cabello desordenándolo

-¿Pero qué he hecho?- expreso en voz alta

Sí, el muy idiota acaba de besar a Hermione Granger…

* * *

Todo empezó seis meses atrás.

Orgulloso, altanero, arrogante, prepotente, frío, insípido, sarcástico, engreído, y sangre pura, sí así era Draco Malfoy aunque no estaba muy orgulloso de lo último, él pensaba que aún era así, pero todo se lo había arrebatado la guerra, todo se lo había quitado, aunque no se diera cuenta Draco no se comportaba de la forma en que él creía.

_Cobarde_

Cuando miraba a todas las personas, cuando pasa a su lado, lo insultaban, agredían, blasfemaban y todo por culpa de una guerra que no le había dejado nada, solo su casa, su dinero y su vida, no tenía nada, lo que tenía no le interesaba realmente, la guerra le había arrebatado todo, hasta sus padres, ya no le importaba nada, cuando salió libre y sin nada que deber del Wizengamot, sabia cual era su castigo: la soledad, despertaba en su mansión solo, veía espectros, aún podía escuchar las torturas, recordaba la manera en que torturo a las personas y le asqueaba, para que mentía, no despertaba de ningún sueño, el miedo no lo dejaba dormir, la culpa lo carcomía.

Cuando llego la carta de Hogwarts, pensaba que era una jodida broma, pero no podía seguir en esa mansión, el pasado lo atormentaba así que con un _"bauleo"_ y _"baúl locomotor"_ se dirigió al andén 9 y 3/4 el primero de septiembre.

* * *

Seguía cavilando sobre lo que acaba de hacer

¿Por qué un jodido 10 de mayo se le ocurrió besar a Granger?, ni siquiera sabía la certeza del porque lo había hecho… o tal vez sí.

* * *

La primera semana de clases había transcurrido con absoluta tranquilidad, hasta el momento todos lo ignoraban y eso estaba bien, porque en realidad lo único que quería era acabar su año en Hogwarts y largarse de ahí para no volver nunca más, hasta que le toco la clase de pociones con el profesor Slughorn compartida con Gryffindor _"Esto será genial" _lo pensó con todo el sarcasmo del mundo,al ingenioso profesor se le había ocurrido formarle por parejas y sí, le había tocado con _ella._

-Draco Malfoy por favor con la señorita Granger- señalo el Profesor

Draco sentía como cada musculo de su cuerpo, se tensaba, ¿Por qué de todos él tenia que sentarse con Granger?, se movió al lugar indicado y notaba como Hermione estaba rígida hasta sentía que contenía la respiración.

-Bueno, bueno-comento el profesor moviendo su bigote de morsa- ya que están formados con sus respectivas parejas, hoy quiero que realicen la poción felix felicis- carraspeo- a trabajar.

Procedieron a buscar los ingredientes, y a realizar la poción ninguno de los dos se miraba no por rencor, simplemente la guerra había dejado heridas, que ninguno de los dos quería recordar.

Al terminar la poción avisaron al profesor Slughorn, que los felicito y Hermione sonrió, fue la primera vez que Draco la veía sonreír de cerca, y algo se instaló en la boca de su estomago; al finalizar la clase le miro y le dio un asentamiento de cabeza, Draco se quedo perplejo.

Y pudo notar que ella no lo miraba, ni como un niño orgulloso, altanero, arrogante, prepotente, frío, insípido, sarcástico, engreído, estúpido, mimado, pomposo, ni con lástima, simplemente lo miraba como su igual, y Draco quería saber por qué, ¿Por qué justamente ella lo miraba así?, cuándo él la había tratado mal, cuándo la había lastimado, cuándo casi muere por su culpa, y se sintió asqueado de él mismo, porque Hermione Granger lo perdonaba pero él no se podía perdonar.

* * *

Tenía 16 pecas, 8 en cada mejilla y eso le molestaba o no mucho, la primera vez qué las contó, estaba en la biblioteca con ella y Theo "su nuevo amigo", Draco ni siquiera recordaba cómo es qué había hablado con él y como se habían hecho compañeros, Theo era premio anual, y en verdad se lo merecía, padre mortífago pero hijo no, y siempre había sido de buenas calificaciones, en verdad estaba contento por él, además de qué Theo se llevaba con Hermione, eso no le gustaba, bueno un poco, en realidad por eso hablaba con ella, aunque no fue una tarea sencilla, porque con Hermione no era nada sencillo, Draco solo quería descubrir por qué Hermione lo miraba así, así que él igual la observó... ya llevaba 3 meses observándola.

Tenía 16 pecas, 8 en cada mejilla y en realidad eran fáciles de contar, fruncía el ceño por todo, cuando leía un libro, cuándo no entendía algo, cuando le aburría una persona y no quería dar a demostrarlo, pero Hermione nunca le frunció el ceño a él, y eso lo ponía feliz, aunque no tenía la más mínima idea del porque, mordía su labio inferior, tenía un mechón que siempre lo colocaba detrás de su oreja, arrugaba la nariz, acomodaba bien su túnica, Hermione era simplemente Hermione, era tan difícil.

* * *

Eran amigos, _"no claro qué no"_ repetía su mente, lo que pasaba es que eran amigos de Theo y eso los unía, "¿pero entonces, porque carajos la había besado?"

_Estás enamorado. _Le gritó su conciencia su parte racional, aunque hace unos momentos su "parte racional" le había dicho que estaba equivocado en besar a Hermione, solo se frustraba más, no podía ser cierto, ¡Enamorado!, ¿justamente de ella?, ni siquiera sabía como había ocurrido, ni siquiera era guapa, ni hermosa, ni linda, bueno tal vez linda si, tenía que admitir que se sorprendió cuando la vio en el baile de 4to año, y de ahí en fuera siempre la vio linda.

_-"Cállate"-_su cabeza lo reprendía-

No tenía grandes curvas, su cabello era un desastre, pero estaba seguro qué si enterraba los dedos en ese cabello y aspiraba su olor, lo haría mil veces, tenía pecas, por Circe, muchas pecas, sólo 16 en la cara, y un lunar arriba de su labio justamente en el lado izquierdo qué besaría mil veces.

_"basta""_

Pero era insufrible, aunque ya ni tanto, era Gryffindor pero eso ya no importaba, era sangre sucia, y estaba marcada, un marca que representaba lo qué él no era, pero él igual estaba marcado, en su antebrazo se veía la serpiente pálida, la mayoría de los sangre limpia tenía la marca, irónico, pero no le importaba, le besaría mil veces la marca a Hermione y le susurraría "Hermosa", porque sabía que ella estaba orgullosa de ser así, de ser "sangre sucia" y él, se asqueaba de su linaje, porque al fin de cuentas ya nada importaba, _"¿qué estás diciendo?",_ ahí se encontraba Draco Malfoy, abatido, peleando consigo mismo, pensando si había sido buena idea besar a Hermione Granger un 10 de mayo.

-_"¿Ella te ha correspondido el beso?"-_se levantó súbitamente, abriendo los ojos de par en par, -¡Si!, _Hermione me ha besado, aunque pensándolo bien, no lo sé, ya que huí_- se sentó abatido de nuevo en el sofá, aunque tenía qué aclarar todo de una buena vez, el curso acabaría en dos meses y podía pasar esos dos meses junto a ella y el resto de su vida, si aclaraba las cosas en ese mismo instante, _"¿pero con cuál valor?",_ ¡Qué difícil!, se armó de valor y se levantó, y dirigió a lechucería y escribió.

"Veámonos por los jardines del lago negro"  
D.M

Iría, lo sabía.. _"Por Merlín, no le he puesto la hora, que cabezota me estoy volviendo",_ por suerte la lechuza aún no se había ido.

"Veámonos por los jardines del lago negro a las 14 hrs"

D.M

Ató la nota a la pata de la lechuza y se dirigió a los jardines, sabía qué era temprano aún, pero no tenía cabeza para otra cosa, "_¿Qué carajos le iba a decir?"_

-_Lo siento Her…Granger el beso fue un_ error - sonaba como un idiota, lo pensó de nuevo…

-_Hermione_ -si tenía que utilizar su nombre-_estos seis meses de amistad- _esto apesta_-creoquesientoalgoporti- _Oh por Morgana, estaba jodido, en primer lugar ¿Por qué decidió citar a Hermione si no sabía que decirle?

Draco Malfoy jamás se había sentido así, ¡Qué difícil!, ¿qué le diría?, ¿ella llegaría?, ¿le gritaría, pegaría, aceptaría? Se estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas y el tiempo corría, miró su reloj de bolsillo 13:55, en solo 5 minutos llegaría Hermione.

_¡Qué difícil!, ¡Qué difícil!, ¡Qué difícil!,_ se repetía una y otra vez, aunque pensándolo bien, si estar enamorado -_no lo estás_- era contar sus 16 pecas, verla arrugar su nariz, verla morderse el labio inferior, fruncir el ceño, criticarla por esa mata que tenía en la cabeza que era su cabello, admirar su inteligencia, admitir que no es linda, qué es hermosa a su manera, qué simplemente es ella, qué es bondadosa, valiente, pura, -todo lo qué no es él, pero qué con ella sabe que es mejor- si estar enamorado es sentir celos, escuchar lo qué dicen las flores, ver el pasto verde, ver el resplandor de los cielos grises, sentir una serie de snaps explosivos cada vez que la mira, que habla con ella, que la ve sonreír, que hace alguna tontería, entonces amar a Hermione Granger no parecía tan difícil ahora, _"Demonios, ni siquiera es difícil, tenía que admitirlo."_

Draco se encontraba cavilando, y no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Hermione

-Disculpa, creo que llegué un poco tarde- dijo una Hermione algo apenada.

Draco abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, _"ya está aquí y tu pensando en ella y ni siquiera sabes que le dirás" -_Hermione no soy un hombre de muchas palabras, pero –Balbuceó-

Hermione se quedo mirando a Draco muy atentamente.

-¿Hermione por qué eres tan difícil?- salió sin planear de los pálidos labios de Draco.

-_¿Por qué dices eso?- _frunció el ceño.

-Porque me miras de la forma en la que nadie me mira, y no lo comprendo, ¿por qué no me miras como los demás?, ¿por qué no me miras como el cobarde que soy?

-Tú no eres un cobarde- frunció aún más el ceño- aunque no lo creas eres una buena persona, como cualquiera tienes tus cualidades y defectos, ¿Cobarde?, cobarde por no querer ser un asesino a los 16 años y no poder matar a Dumbledore, créeme que de cobardía no encuentro nada, eres inteligente, ya que tú solito hiciste que mortífagos se metieran a Hogwarts cuando nadie lo había logrado, no fue una buena acción pero es muy inteligente, y no creo que te creas capaz de esta cualidad pero eres valiente, no sé si pensaste por ti o tu familia, no me importa, pero cuando nos capturaron los carroñeros, no nos delataste ni a Harry, ni a Ron – Draco frunció el ceño- ni a mí, a pesar de todo te enfrentaste al señor tenebroso, de una u otra forma, nos salvaste la vida.

Las palabras brotaron por sí solas.

-Hermione estoy enamorado de ti y se qué no te merezco, por mi forma de ser, mis actitudes, mis fallas, mis ideales, mi formación, y además porque no compatimos en casi nada tu eres una insufrible que cree que siempre tienen la razón y eso molesta, eres inteligente, tienes otra forma de pensar, tenemos diferentes ideales, amistades…

-Draco-

-No Hermione, déjame hablar, se que tal vez no sientes lo mismo por mí, solo quiero pedirte una oportunidad, porque estoy enamorado de ti – Hermione abrió los ojos- sí, me enamoré de ti, nuestras imperfecciones hacen que seamos perfectos juntos y te amo…

Pero Draco ya no pudo continuar su discurso porque Hermione lo besó.

¡Hermione lo estaba besando a él!, abrió mucho los ojos y los cerro de golpe, Hermione lo besaba, y correspondió a ése beso, era tierno y dulce a la vez, Draco lo estaba disfrutando, tocó los labios de Hermione con la punta de su lengua y Hermione le dio permiso ¡Se sentía en el cielo!, y siguió besándola y sonrió dentro del beso y Hermione igual, oh sí, podía escuchar a los pájaros cantar y sabía perfectamente lo que decían, en ese momento todo se encontraba a su favor.

Si enamorarse de Hermione Granger era todo eso entonces el amor era fácil.

**_And the birds sing Tweedily tweet dee dee dee Tweedily dee dee dee._**

* * *

**Nota: Quiero agradecer especialmente a Berenice Canela (Te quiero un montón), por ayudarme a tipiar el one shot, por ayudarme a varias cosas, por darme ideas, porque a ella se le ocurrió la parte donde Hermione le dijera esas cosas tan chochis a Draco, tal vez el os sea un poco OoC, pero bue, es qué si no, no quedaba, además "Love is easy" es cursi, entonces como que salió eso y es como que uhm, ni se me explicar.**

**¡Felicidades Silvia!**

**Pensé en hacer un os de como Hermione odia a las palomas titulado _"¿Por qué te dan miedo las palomas?" _pero jajaja creo que te iba a dar un trago amargo asi que no xd, además no se ocurría nada de porque Draco le iba a preguntar eso, e igual pensé hacer un os acerca de como Draco ve a Hermione de madre de sus hijos porque acá en México 10 de mayo es día de las madres pero ew, iba a ser muy típico y tampoco tenía una idea clara de lo que quería, como dije antes se que no es lo que tu lees pero esto ha salido, y pues disfrutalo mucho xdxd se que se me fue la mano de lo cursi pero fue en un momento de "Bere vio una pelicula de amor y salió esto", además escuchaba Love is easy mientras hacía el os y me imaginaba todo lo que Draco pensaba y ay super guay xdxd, por último perdón si hay alguna falta de ortografía, he corregido este os, como 5 veces pero fanfiction me cambia algunas palabras y eso me estresa, espero que te guste, y que ay no sé xd.**


End file.
